The past that haunts you
by scasfra
Summary: It's just a normal evening at the restaurant when a strange group of men enters the space threatning Eliot's life. Who are they? Why is Sophie not afraid of them? How much of her past will they reveal? One-shot, may tunr into a story... Please R


**I do not own Leverage or anything related to it.  
**

**Just a little thing that came to my head tonight, I think Sophie's family as a lot to it…**

The restaurant was already closed and they were the only ones inside when seven men in suits entered, they scattered around the place staring at the team with their arms behind their back saying nothing, Eliot was about to move when he saw five red circles on his chest, aiming at his heart and an eighth, older, man entered the room.

-I wouldn't do that if I were you - The man's accent was thick British and everything on him, from his well-tailored suit to his posture scream aristocracy. He was almost bald with silver hair and his eyes were a shade of grey that creeped Parker out. - Nobody movies or Spencer dies!

Sophie, that was the only truly calm at the moment, sipped her tumbler of red wine and smiled defiantly at the man.

-You kill men now, Albert? That part doesn't suit you. - The other seven men eyed her strangely, Albert smiled with scorn.

-He's a hitter that once worked for Moreau, a Mercenary with complete disregard for human life; I'd be doing the world a favour. - Sophie mirrored his smile, the other just started at her. Who was that guy, where did he know Sophie from?

-Saving the world one hitter at the time, how heroic of you! - She sipped her wine again, the smile never dying on her face; Nathan was starting to think she was enjoying that confrontation. The man's face turned red with anger.

-He's trash, Abigail, they all are! A bunch of amoral thieves; is this what you chose as a family?

-Yes, why wouldn't i? I am just as amoral as them, after all. - She was staring at him directly in the eye and Nathan saw she was above him, whoever he was; Sophie was above him; that made the mastermind happy.

-Yes you are and that was your father greatest regret, his only daughter growing up to be a filthy thief... - The look on Albert's face was of pure disgust now.

-He was a thief too Albert and you bloody well know it. The only difference between him and me is that he worked on the shadows while I took the spotlight. - The man continued as if he had not heard her.

-He knew that one day your life would catch up with you...

-Mhhh - She nodded slightly amused. - Too bad alcohol caught him before he could see me falling... - The man pinched the bridge of his nose slightly, he had forgotten how much of a handful that girl was.

-Your mother is in town for business, she sent me here to pick you up! - Sophie raised an eyebrow at him, how presumptuous of him, to assume she'd follow like a lost puppy.

-What, not even an invitation? How unkind of you Albert; where's your politeness?

-Polite never worked with you if I recall it. - He was still on the same place, as straight as someone could be, keeping his hands on front of his body.

-There is polite and there is kind, Albert, to me you were never both...

-Had I been either of those things and you would have manipulated me, just like you did with everyone else... This conversation is vain Abigail, quit being so stubborn and follow me into the car okay? - He turned sideways to the door, extended his arm and palm towards it as if leading the path...

-No! - The seven men around the room eyed each other discreetly in admiration; obviously "no" was a word Albert didn't hear a lot.

-I beg your pardon? - He frowned at her in disbelief as if not recognizing the word.

-I said no. I am not a child you can bully around whenever you feel like, not anymore. If you want me to come, make me! - Sophie was leaning forward on her chair on a defiant position, she had the upper hand and she knew it.

-How about you follow me and I spare your friend's life? - She didn't even stir; her annoying smile frozen on her face. - No? You lover will do then... - As soon as he stopped talking a little red circle appeared between Nate's eyes. Parker squealed, she was getting really frighten of that Albert guy, Sophie on the other hand was smiling wider.

-How's Elisabeth? - The man's eyes squinted.

-Are you threatening my family? - He greeted his teeth, he so hated that woman. - She leaned back on the chair completely relaxing.

-You don't leave me much choice do you? If anything happens to them, any of them, your daughter and grandchildren will pay the price. - She leaned more, her dark eyes never leaving his cold stare. Even Hardison could see that was a threatening position. - And I will personally make sure they will go through hell before death has mercy on them!

Albert cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his hand and reached his pocket, taking a cell phone out. Eliot and Nathan still had the snipers aiming at them.

-I am sorry to bother you my Lady, it's your daughter. She... she won't come. - Moment of silence while Sophie's mother spoke on the other side. – Finally, he approached the table Sophie and Nathan were at and handed the phone to the grifter. - She wants a word with you. – Sophie tuned paler, she was not having fun anymore, the rules of the game had changed and she knew it.

-Mother. - Sophie rolled her eyes while the woman spoke. - I will certainly not... - More talking. Sophie's face changed again. Defeat. She hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

-It seems I'll be following you after all. - Albert glared at her victorious and extended her his hand to help her get up from the chair. She declined.

Nathan saw the man glancing at Sophie from head to toe, she was still dressed from the con they had wrapped up that night and he seemed to approve of it.

-At least you're dressed for the occasion. - She rolled her eyes again.

-How long will this take?

-Your mother will be leaving town in two days.

-We have to stop at my apartment.

-That won't be necessary, you have everything you need waiting for you on your Hotel room.

They left the restaurant and the seven men followed, the moment the cars outside started the engines to leave the red circles threatening Nathan's and Eliot's lives disappeared.

The three younger elements of the team glared at each other not knowing what to say, Nathan downed Sophie's glass of wine and clapped his hands.

-Well, that was fun! – was what he said before heading to their Headquarters, the others followed.

**Did you like it? I know it was all mysterious and didn't reveal much but I still think the story is good… **

**Give me your opinion, review.**


End file.
